Davy Jones: The Beginning
by Rocklove80
Summary: I don't want to spoil my story for you guyz. So I can say that it is about what was never told about Davy Jones in the beginning.


Far beyond Port Royal's shoreline across the sea stood an island, a very beautiful island. That could only be reached by the bravest men. Many have tried to reach it but failed. It has even been said that pirates have been trying to get to that island because they are searching for something or someone.

One day, the bravest man known to sail through any storm decided to go to this island.

"I don't understand how no man has ever gotten there. I will go there myself and prove to be the bravest captain throughout the seven seas! Mark my words!", said the captain. His words were full of strength and eagerness that they astounded everyone on board. So this brave captain gathered his crew and set for sail. His ship was very big and known to be able to take down any ship that crossed their path. He was never afraid to encounter pirates.

As they continued their voyage, a storm started to form. "Everybody on deck! Lower the sails! We have a storm in our midst!", yelled out the captain. It started to rain heavily and the waves grew higher, tossing the ship back and forth. That mighty storm was stronger than ever but the captain didn't give in. One of the crew members spotted the island and yelled out, "Captain! Island up ahead!".

The captain looked up and could barely catch a glimpse of it with the hard pouring rain. With the wind blowing hard and the rain in their faces they thought the ship would turn over. The captain steered and fought against the storm along with his crew until their last strength. All of a sudden the waves started dying, so did the wind, and the rain. The clouds drifted apart and all that was left was confusion in their faces. "We did it!", yelled the captain. "Hoorah!", yelled the crew. They approached the island and were amazed at how beautiful it was. There was a huge waterfall coming down from a big cave. As they stepped onto the island, there were a lot of gray rocks making a trail to a passage up ahead. The captain looked up to the cave and saw a figure.

He thought he must be seeing things. "For a moment I thought I saw a…", he paused in astonishment. It was what his eyes had seen. A figure of a women and there she was standing over the waterfall and smiling down at him. As if to greet him then disappeared into the cave. "Let's follow the passage men", said the captain. He really wanted to get a closer look at this unknown woman.

Meanwhile, the women looked out into the waters. Closing her eyes and letting her mind calm, embracing the soft wind and the sun hitting her face. She was ever so faithful to the sea.

On their way to the passage the captain had lost half his crew. They did not notice that the puddle of water was poisonous. This made the captain think of whether to leave the island or keep going. "No, I will not give up. Not now that we have come this far", the captain said to himself. They never thought it would be so difficult getting to that waterfall. There were so many branches and big coconut trees. Not to mention snakes and other dangerous creature.

The sun was almost down and they started to make torches. Once they finished making them they had to cross to the other side of the waterfall to get to the cave. So they made their way across the wooden bridge and the captain saw her once again. Torches were set up against the wall of the cave as well as flowers and shells streaming down from everywhere. You could hear the waterfall right beneath them. The cave looked wonderful.

"Welcome", she smiles, "What brings you here to my island?", she asked. He came closer to her and couldn't help but admire her glowing dark skin against the moon. "Hi, we've come here because the townspeople have said many men failed on their attempt to get here. I am the first captain to make it to this island", he said with a proud smile.

"Aye, indeed you have captain..?", she asked with interest.  
"My name is Jones, Davy Jones", he said.

"Oh, Davy Jones", she smiles and walk closer towards him, "Well, I see you and your crew must be hungry or perhaps thirsty?"

"Aye, I suppose we are"

"Well I can provide those things for you, Davy Jones", she said looking at him amazed of how a handsome/brave man had crossed her path. As she was walking toward what seemed to be the back of the cave, he couldn't stop staring at her beauty. She had big dark brown eyes and long dark brown dreadlocked hair. She wore a two-piece clothing that was different to him. Before she could disappear into the shadows he thought he should follow her in case she needed help. He caught up to her and saw that there were many boxes full of wine, rum, and fruits.

She turned around to look at him and they stared at each other for a moment. He couldn't help it and asked, "Where did you get all this from?". "I've seen many ships get wrecked on the attempt to get here. So many of them ships carry food. These boxes are from the last ship that tried to get here.", she answered abruptly. Her reaction made him wonder if there was something else she knew. She was very mysterious but the more time they spent together the more the realized their hearts were beating for each other. After they all got fed and finished talking, he decided it was time to go back home. He didn't want to leave without her.

Davy Jones stood there while the crew walked back to the ship. Then he turned to her and took her hand. Jones looking into her eyes said, "Come with me my love. I want you to come with me and my crew." Her eyes brightened with love and joy but then her smile faded and lowered her gaze. "What is wrong?", he asked. "I cannot go with you", she said as her eyes filled with tears, "I haven't told you who I am".

"Then tell me. Tell me who you are and why is it you cannot come with me.", he said impatiently and confused. "My name is Calypso", she began. "I am a terrible creature", she looked away from him and faced the sea, "I belong here in these waters. If you really love me, you would have to face a terrible destiny to prove your love."


End file.
